1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image reconstruction, and more particularly to a method for reconstructing phased array data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a phased array a multitude of ultrasonic transducers are arranged in an array. Each of the transducers in the array can be driven individually. By using delay and amplitude patterns the array of transducers can be used to form a specific beam. The used delay pattern and amplitude pattern (also called laws) are often grouped in the term focal law. Different focal laws can be used to form beams which are not only focusing on points in different distances but also to form beams at different angles. The phased array device captures a reflected signal as 2-dimensional (2D) B-scan mode. In a common phased array based Non-Destructive Evaluation (NDE), a large number of 2D images are captured. In order to visualize and analyze the data efficiently, a 3-dimensional (3D) volume reconstruction is needed to fuse these 2D images.